Happy Valentine
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: -Una historia graciosa y corta de lo que pudo ser y no fue un San Valentín normal entre Steve y Tony en estas fechas señaladas- Steve Rogers estaba emocionado por poder pasar su primer San Valentín junto aquel a quién amaba; Tony Stark. Lo que no esperaban ninguno de los dos es que el destino no quisiera que su cita especial de aquel día no tuviera nada de normal.


**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que habéis llegado hasta esta nueva mini-historia Stony.**

 **Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a una idea para hacer un especial de San Valentín, pero no me venía nada concreto a la cabeza que pudiera resultar ser solo un one-shot. Sabéis mejor que yo que, por muy corta que quiera hacer una historia, acabo escribiendo una biblia o algo por el estilo.**

 **Sin embargo, en una de las paginas stony que sigo por facebook vi una foto que yo también tenía desde hacía tiempo, una donde un Tony pequiñito, que parecía un conejo, parecía haber estado haciendo algo con un tembloroso Rogers, justo cuando les interrumpe una figura que no se distingue muy bien.**

 **Y dije: ``¿Por qué no hago algo basado en esa imagen?´´. Y este fic es el resultado de eso, así que, en este día de los enamorados, os dejo este mini-capitulo para que vuestras venas se llenen con algo más de azúcar en estas fechas señaladas, cuando los centros comerciales se flotan las manos por sacarle el dinero a las parejas enamoradas, mientras nosotros disfrutamos de esta historia corta.**

 **Disfrutadla y ya me diréis qué os ha parecido.**

 **CAPITULO ÚNICO**

… **...**

En aquel momento, Steve se encontraba mucho más que emocionado, ya que, en aquella noche, Tony y él celebrarían juntos su primer San Valentín como pareja.

Después de haber peleado entre ellos, de haber logrado reconciliarse, de saber que ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro y volver a vivir todos juntos en el complejo de los Vengadores, por fin iban a poder disfrutar juntos el día de los enamorados.

Steve, en su tiempo, siempre había sentido cierta envidia en ese día cuando veía a las parejas felices caminando por la calle, para salir a celebrar su amor a alguna parte. Incluso los matones de su barrio, aquellos que se encargaban de pegarle cuando tenían la más mínima oportunidad, salían a celebrar ese día con alguna chica, mientras él solo permanecía en casa, leyendo algún libro.

Sin embargo, cuando aquella mañana, Tony fue a su cuarto y le susurró al oído que se arreglara para esa noche, ya que tenía algo especial preparado, el corazón de Rogers había empezado a resonar como un loco.

Se dió cuenta, nada más salir de su cuarto, que todos los demás parecían tener planes para aquel día, así que Tony y él se quedarían a solas en el lugar, ya que hasta Visión había hecho planes para Wanda, por muy tímida que esta se mostrara al respecto.

Llevaba esperando aquello todo el día, sin que la sonrisa le desapareciera de la cara, así que, cuando llegó un mensaje de Tony, diciéndole que fuera al salón, Steve no tardó en dirigirse hacía allí, a grandes pasos y con el corazón a punto de escapar de sus pecho.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar, no vio a nada ni a nadie fuera de lugar en el cuarto.

¿Dónde estaba Tony? ¿No había preparado algo especial para ese día?

Miró a su alrededor, pero, tras comprobar que allí no parecía haber nadie, se giró para salir del cuarto y buscar a este en otro lugar.

-¡Eh, cap! ¡No te vayas!- le llegó la voz de Tony desde bastante cerca, haciendo que Rogers frunciendo el ceño, extrañado, ya que la voz de este le había sonado algo distinta.

-¿Tony?-preguntó Steve, volviendo a echar un vistazo al cuarto.

-¡Sí! ¡Aquí abajo!

Steve bajó la vista, solo para ir a encontrarse con algo pequeño. Para ser más precisos, era una versión reducida de Tony Stark, pero con orejas y cola de conejo que, tras observarlos un momento, parecían moverse de verdad.

-¿Tony?- murmuró Rogers, aún sin poder creérselo, agachándose para poder ponerse un poco a su altura.-Dime que esto es una de tus bromas, que este no eres tú de verdad y es uno de esos robots tuyos.

-¡Más quisiera yo!- exclamó el pequeño Tony- rabbit, cruzándose de brazos con disgusto.

-Pero...¿qué te ha pasado?

-¡El estupido hermano de Thor es lo que me ha pasado!- siguió exclamando este.-Respondí a una alerta cuando Friday me informó que se había abierto un portal asgardiano. Pensaba que era Thor, así que fui a ver. Pero, cuando llegué, Loki me hizo esto y desapareció. ¡No sé donde encontrarlo y no puedo llamar a Thor al móvil porque no tiene!

Steve escuchó todo aquello, asintiendo con la cabeza, escuchando a medias, ya que parte de su atención estaba puesta en aquellas orejas y cola de conejo que el pequeño Tony lucía.

Parecían tan suaves...¿serían realmente así? ¿Podría tocarlos? Tony parecía molesto, pero de verdad que lucí adorable de aquel pequeño modo. Era como si, al hacerle más pequeño, su lindura se hubiera comprimido y se hubiera echo más evidente.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!- le replicó Tony rabbit, acercándose al rostro de Steve, haciendo que este se pusiera algo rojo.

-Perdona- se disculpó Rogers.-Pero...es que estás tan adorable así.

-¡¿Crees que es un buen momento para eso?!- le gritó Tony, enfadado.

-Pero...mírate- siguió comentando el capitán.-Mira esas orejitas adorables. Y esa cola esponjosa que se mueve cada vez que gritas...-comentó, estirando poco a poco una mano hacía él.

-¡Eh! ¡Capitán!- gritó este, haciendo que Steve se detuviera.-¡No soy un juguete! ¡Se suponía que hoy íbamos a celebrar un día especial juntos y el estupido hermano de Thor me ha hecho esto! ¡Tenía un lugar especial reservado!

-Pues cenaremos aquí. No pasará nada por quedarnos una noche en casa. Además, no hay nadie más en el complejo.

-Pero yo quería celebrar nuestro primer San Valentín de un modo especial- se lamentó el Tony rabbit, haciendo que sus lindas orejas cayeran hacía abajo por la pena.

Steve abrió aún más los ojos al verle hacer eso y volvió a estirar la mano hacía él.

-Lo siento, Tony. Pero no voy a poder contenerme. Necesito...necesito tocar esas orejas, aunque sea un momento.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó este, alzando la cabeza hacía él.-¡¿Te parece este un buen momento para hacer eso?!

-Pero...no puedo resistirlo.

Tony pensó en echar a correr por un momento, pero era Steve el que le pedía que le dejara tocarlo. Su día de San Valentín ya se había echado a perder. ¿Qué problema había porque le tocara aquellas estúpidas orejas que le habían aparecido?

Permaneciendo quieto, dejó que la mano de Steve llegara hasta él y, permaneciendo quieto, notó como empezó a acariciarle estás con cuidado, haciendo que una corriente de placer recorriera todo su pequeño cuerpo, haciéndole jadear.

-Oh, perdona.¿Te he hecho daño?- le preguntó Steve, echando la mano hacía atrás, asustado.

-No. No me has hecho daño. Es solo que...se ha sentido demasiado...bien.

Cuando dijo aquello, avergonzado, mirando a otra parte, Steve no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez, entendiendo lo que había ocurrido.

-Oye, ¿por qué no mejor comemos algo antes de ver como funcionan esas cosas que te han salido?- preguntó Rogers.

-Me parece buena idea.

Y, cuando Steve se puso en pie, Tony alzó los buenos hacía él.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó el rubio al verle hacer aquello.

-¿A tí qué te parece? Soy pequeño. Me cuesta moverme y llegar a los sitios, así que tú tendrás que llevarme en brazos.

Aquello hizo que un nuevo sonrojo invadiera el rostro de Steve.

-¿Cómo si fueras una...princesa?

-¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡¿Por qué iba a querer que me cogieras como si fuera una princesa?! ¡Solo necesito que me lleves hasta algún lugar alto donde puedas dejarme!

Steve asintió y, agachándose, tomó a este entre sus brazos y lo puso contra su pecho, como si llevara a alguna especie de bebé.

Tony estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza al verse tratado de ese modo, necesitando de los demás solo para moverse. Pero, al menos, se trataba de Rogers y no de ningún otro miembro del equipo.

No quería ni imaginarse lo que dirían Falcon o Clint si le vieran en ese estado. Las fotos y las risas no tendrían fin.

Rogers le dejó sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras él iba a echar un vistazo a la cocina para ver qué podía preparar para cenar.

-Lamento haber estropeado nuestro primer San Valentín- se disculpó Tony, observando aquel pequeño cuerpo donde se encontraba atrapado.

-¿Estás de broma?- le dijo Steve.-Salir a cenar es algo que hacen todos, pero, ¿cuantas parejas pueden decir que uno de ellos se transformó en un pequeño conejo adorable en su primer San Valentín?- comentó este de buen ánimo, mientras cocinaba.

-No digas que soy adorable. Eso no suena nada masculino.

-Pero es que es lo que eres. Eres pequeñito, con orejas y cola adorables...Eres un lindo conejito- comentó este con una sonrisa.

Tony lo observó con atención, esperando ver si se estaba burlando de él de alguna manera. Pero Steve parecía estar hablando completamente en serio.

Tras preparar algo sencillo, Rogers llevó los platos y los cubiertos a la mesa.

-¡Ta-chán!- exclamó tras dejarlo todo delante de Tony.-Son unos simples espaguetis, pero ya me he dado cuenta que las verduras no son lo tuyo.

-Cualquier cosa estará bien. Gracias- comentó este.

No era como se había imaginado pasar con Steve su primer San Valentín.

Había reservado todo un restaurante para ellos dos solos y había hecho que lo ambientaran como si se encontraran en los cuarenta. Había preparado dos trajes, uno para él y otro para Steve, para que este pudiera sentirse en casa de nuevo. Pero, con aquel estupido encuentro con Loki, todo se había ido al garete.

-Eh. No estés triste- le dijo Steve, colocando su dedo debajo de la barbilla de este y haciendo que alzara la cabeza.-Encontraremos un modo para solucionar esto, ¿de acuerdo? Pero, por ahora, disfrutemos de la cena.

Tony acabó asintiendo, pero fue Steve el que tenía que darle de comer, ya que, con su nuevo tamaño, le costaba aferrarse a las cosas.

Sin embargo, a pesar del trabajo, Steve parecía encantado de estar alimentándole y dándole de beber. Más parecía que disfrutaba con el cambio.

-¿Por qué te ves tan feliz?- le espetó Tony cuando se dio cuenta.

-Bueno...Normalmente, tú lo organizas todo y sabes apañarte para hacer cualquier cosa, pero, ahora, con ese tamaño, dependes de mí. Es agradable sentir que te necesitan, aunque sea de vez en cuando.

Aquello dejó a Tony en momento paralizado.

-Yo siempre te necesito, cap.

-Ya- murmuró este, removiendo el contenido de su plato.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Tony, haciendo que lo mirara.-Si no fuera por tí, la mitad del equipo se habría ido y la otra mitad me odiaría. Tú me ayudas a mantenerlos a todos unidos, como si fuéramos una gran familia.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?- le preguntó Steve, apoyando su rostro en una mano mientras le contemplaba.

-Por supuesto. Además, ¿qué sería de mí si no estuvieras tú aquí?

-Supongo que estarías rodeado de mujeres.

-Y, al final del día, estaría solo al igual que al empezar. Tú cambiaste eso, cap.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-¡Pues claro que lo creo!- exclamó Tony rabbit, poniéndose en pie en la mesa de la cocina.-Yo no sería el que soy ahora si no hubiera sido por tí.

Ambos echaron un vistazo al nuevo cuerpo de Tony.

-Bueno...tú ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Sí, creo que te he entendido- le dijo Steve, dirigiéndole una de aquellas sonrisas luminosas suyas.-Gracias.

-Yo ya he terminado de comer- le dijo Tony rabbit.-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-¿Vemos una película?-sugirió Steve, tomando a este en brazos y llevándolo de vuelta al salón.-Parece apropiado ver una película de amor en el día de los enamorados.

-Oh. ¿En serio? ¿Y en qué estaba pensando?

-Wanda me recomendó algunas. Pero, al parecer, se lloran en la mayoría.

-Sí, creo que es algo que va implícito- comentó Tony cuando Steve lo dejó en el sofá.

-Por eso vemos a ver una de los clásicos. Aún no me he puesto mucho al día con esta temática. Aún estoy tratando de entender la diferencia entre Star Trek y Stars Wars.

-No digas eso en cualquier parte o podrían acabar linchándote, capitán.

-Lo sé, lo sé- afirmó este, riendo, poniendo un DVD y, sentándose en el sofá, puso al pequeño Tony sobre sus rodillas.

-¿En serio?- preguntó este cuando se vio así.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Steve a su vez.

-¿Crees que me gusta estar en esta posición?

-Por eso aprovecho ahora, que eres pequeño, y no cuando vuelvas a ser grande y pondrás más quejas. Además, quería seguir tocándote las orejas. Son tan suaves.

Tony le dirigió un puchero molesto, pero no añadió nada más mientras volvía la vista hacía la pantalla, dejándose completamente en manos de Steve.

Este no pudo evitar sonreír de contento cuando vio que Tony no le ponía más pegas, así que, alzando ambas manos en esta ocasión, empezó a acariciar con cuidado aquellas adorables y aterciopeladas orejas.

-Son tan suaves- murmuró el capitán, sin poder evitarlo.

Realmente, eran como si estuviera tocando terciopelo , pero un terciopelo cálido y que parecía contener el aliento cada vez que lo hacía.

-¿Cómo se siente cuando hago esto?- le preguntó Rogers, acariciando sus orejas.-¿Se siente agradable?

-Se siente como...como si alguien me...acariciara por todas partes.

-¿Por todas partes?- repitió Steve, frunciendo el ceño, pero aún sonriendo.

-Sí. Ya sabes. Siento escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-Pero escalofríos agradables, ¿verdad?

-Tú ya lo sabes- le reprochó Tony rabbit, volviendo la cabeza hacía él, enfurruñado.-Por eso querías acariciarme las orejas de nuevo.

-Bueno...sabía que se sentía agradable para tí- admitió Steve, sin dejar de acariciarlo.-Pero, en verdad, nunca había acariciado algo tan suave como esto.

Tony no respondió nada a eso porque lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos era temblar entre las manos de Steve, sintiendo como el cosquilleo que este le provocaba en aquellas orejas se extendía hacía todo su cuerpo, despertando cada célula de aquel pequeño cuerpo suyo.

-Te...te estás apro...aprovechando de...esto- jadeó Tony, incapaz de hablar de un modo normal.

-¿Yo? Claro que no. Es solo que no verás todos los días a tu novio convertido en un adorable conejo en el día de San Valentín- afirmó Rogers.

-Deja de decir que...que soy adorable- se quejó Tony rabbit.

-Pero es que lo eres- afirmó Steve.-A penas puedes respirar y estás todo sonrojado. Estás verdaderamente adorable.

Aquello solo hizo que Tony se molestara aún más.

Cogiendo sus orejas, las puso lejos de las manos de Steve.

-¡Eh!¡¿Por qué me las quitas?!- se lamentó el grandullón, dirigiéndole una mirada lastimera.

-Porque yo no tengo que ser el único que acabe así este día- le dijo este a su vez.

Y, antes de que Steve pudiera entender lo que había querido decir, este se lanzó hacía el cierre de sus pantalones, abriéndolos con demasiada facilidad.

-¡Espera! ¡Para!- le gritó Steve, tratando de detenerlo.-¡No tienes que hacer eso!

-Claro que sí- afirmó Tony rabbit.-Tú has estado jugando conmigo, así que ahora me toca a mí jugar un poco contigo.

Antes de que Steve consiguiera apartarlo, Tony ya se encontraba lamiéndole, haciendo que echara la cabeza hacía atrás en el sofá, dejando que un jadeo escapara de entre sus labios, empezando a temblar.

Tony y él habían hecho cosas parecidas en ocasiones anteriores, pero siempre en la intimidad de sus cuartos, donde sabían que nadie les vería ni oirían.

Sin embargo, ahora estaban en mitad del salón, donde cualquiera que pudiera entrar en el complejo podría encontrarlos. Y, desde luego, no era una situación que quisiera explicarle a nadie.

-Tony, para- jadeó, tratando de parar a la pequeña figura que había sobre él.

-¿Por qué debería parar?- le preguntó este, apartando su boca para poder hablar, pero no así sus manos.-Si a ti parece encantarte esto.

-No...no está bien...hacer esto...aquí- jadeó esta de nuevo.

Le costaba pensar con la suficiente claridad como para formar palabras o frases coherentes en su cabeza antes de decirlas si este seguía trabando en su cuerpo de ese modo, sabiendo de sobra donde tocar o lo que hacer para tenerlo en sus manos.

-A mi me parece que está bien aquí- comentó Tony, lamiéndolo de nuevo, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Steve se agitara de arriba a bajo, soltando un gemido.-Tengo aquí una grande zanahoria que debo comerme.

Aquello solo hizo que los pocos nervios que Steve conservaba se deshicieran del todo mientras notaba la boca de Tony de nuevo sobre él, haciendo que el aire de sus pulmones escapara por su garganta incluso sin pretenderlo.

A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, Tony parecía tener la medida perfecta para jugar de aquel modo con él, como si aquel tamaño no hubiera sido escogido al azar.

-Vaya- comentó Tony, moviendo sus manos arriba y abajo sobre él, convirtiendo a Steve en a penas una mesa temblorosa.-Ya estás mojado aquí.

Y, cuando dijo aquello, lamió de nuevo al extremo del miembro de este, haciendo que Steve jadeara, aferrándose con fuerza al sofá, necesitando clavar las manos en algún sitio.

-Siempre has sido tan fácil de encender, cap- le comentó Tony, sin dejar de trabajar sobre él.

Pero Rogers a penas podía respirar sin que una bocana de aliento cálido emergiera de él, sintiendo como si todo su cuerpo estuviera bullendo dentro de él.

-Tony, por favor- jadeó, pidiéndole que terminara con aquello.

Si seguía de aquel modo, no podrás contenerse y acabaría dejándose ir contra aquella pequeña boca que estaba sobre él.

-Tranquilo, cap. Ya falta poco- afirmó.-Estoy a punto de devorar esta zanahoria grande de aquí.

Steve pensó que no era posible, pero, conforme más trabajaba Tony sobre él, más sentía que perdía el control sobre su cuerpo, sabiendo que a penas podría contenerse antes de dejarse ir del todo.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando de tal forma que creía que sus huesos pronto se desvanecían y no quedaría nada para sostenerle, quedando como un ser sin forma que Tony seguiría torturando a placer durante el tiempo que le viniera en gana.

-No te contengas, capitán. No hace falta que lo hagas- afirmó este.

Y, como si sus palabras hubieran tirado de una cuerda invisible en su interior, Steve no pudo controlarse a sí mismo por más tiempo y no le quedó de otra que dejarse ir contra este, viendo como los labios y manos de Tony estaban sobre él.

Se abandonó de tal modo que, cuando todo acabó, no estuvo muy seguro como poder reconstruir se a sí mismo de nuevo.

Pero tampoco era que Tony le fuera a dar lugar para ello.

Mientras se acomodaba sobre las piernas de Steve, donde el mismo rubio le había colocaba alegremente antes, sin saber lo que este podría acabar haciéndole, Tony comenzó a alzar la camiseta de Steve y, antes de que este pudiera pararle, se introdujo dentro, comenzando a besar, mordisquear y acariciar su pecho.

-¿Qué...qué haces ahora?- soltó Steve, pareciendo alarmado.

Aún no se había recuperado. No estaba preparado para algo más.

-Jugar un poco con mi juguete favorito- fue lo que este le dijo, moviéndose por debajo de la tela.-No creerías de verdad que dejaría las cosas así, ¿no?

Pues sí. Eso era lo que había esperado en realidad, que Tony obtuviera su pequeña venganza después de que Steve hubiera jugado con sus orejas de aquella manera, sabiendo como afectaba a este que hiciera aquello.

En esos momentos, Tony se encontraba mordisqueando su pecho mientras aquellas orejitas suyas acariciaban su piel, haciendo que este no pudiera evitar jadear de nuevo al sentir como su piel volvía a despertarse.

Era como si, de algún modo mágico, todo lo que Tony acabara haciéndole siempre acabara teniendo algún tipo de reacción sobre él, quisiera o no.

-No parece que te disguste esto, capitán- comentó Tony, moviéndose por debajo de su camiseta como quería, sonando satisfecho con lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero Steve era incapaz de hablar en aquellos momentos.

A penas había podido tomar algo de aire antes de que este hubiera vuelto a la carga y todo él se encontraba sonrojado y jadeante.

¿Cuanto placer podría soportar su cuerpo antes de que este se deshiciera por completo, rompiéndose en cientos de trozos?

Tal vez, de haber podido seguir con aquello un rato más, habría acabado avergonzándolo pero, tras oír un fuerte golpe en lo que parecía ser la puerta principal del complejo, lo soltó.

Tony emergió de debajo de su camiseta y creó una pantalla holográfica delante de él para hacer que estaba haciendo otra cosa.

Aunque el capitán aún estaba jadeando cuando Thor entró en el cuarto, arrastrando a un detenido Loki, el cual lucía esposado.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo?- preguntó el dios del trueno, contemplando aquella escena.

No era lo primero que este iba a decirles, pero, fue lo primero que emergió de su boca cuando entró en aquel cuarto.

-¿Acaso necesitas preguntas, idiota?- le dijo Loki a su vez.-Creo que está más que claro lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Por qué has traído a ese aquí?- le dijo Tony, señalando a Loki con disgusto.

-Mi hermano había conseguido escapar de Asgard de nuevo, así que mi deber era dar con él y parar lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Pero, cuando lo he detenido, me ha dicho que lo único que había hecho era transformar al hombre de metal. Venía a que rompiera su absurdo hechizo antes de que volviéramos nuestros hogar.

-¡Bien! ¡Pues que lo resuelva ahora mismo!- le dijo Tony.

-Como ya le he dicho a este idiota antes, no puedo deshacer mi hechizo- les soltó Loki, tratando de liberarse de sus esposas.

-¿Cómo que no se puede?- comentó Steve, tratando de lucir normal de nuevo.

Nadie en aquella sala iba a comentar lo que allí había ocurrido. Jamás dirían lo que Tony y Steve habían estado haciendo y, con el tiempo, acabarían olvidando aquel asunto. O, al menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

-Es un hechizo de juego- les dijo Loki, de mala gana, como si no quisiera perder su tiempo explicando nada.-Ese hechizo se creó para que desapareciera por sí mismo después de que...

Loki no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que la figura de Tony pareció explotar con un sonoro ``pluf´´ antes de eso, llenado el cuarto de humo.

Para cuando este acabó de disiparse, un Tony normal estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Steve.

-Después de que el hechizado jugara un poco con su pareja- terminó de decir Loki.

Aquello solo sirvió para que Steve se sonrojara aún más, ya que los dos dioses allí presentes acaban de saber a ciencia cierta lo que habían estado haciendo.

-Oh. Bueno- comentó Thor, el cual no parecía saber muy bien hacía donde mirar en aquellos momentos.-Pues...si las cosas han acabado por resolverse por si solas, será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Y seré mejor que ahora lo vigiléis como es debido- le soltó Tony, levantándose de un salto de las piernas de Steve.-No queremos que vuelva cada dos por tres y vuelva a provocar un desastre.

-Me aseguraré de que acabe en un lugar donde no vuelva de hacer daño a nadie- afirmó Thor, pareciendo que hablaba completamente serio.

-Bien.

Despidiéndose del dios del trueno, observaron como este pedía a Heimdall que abrir el portal, haciendo que unas nubes oscuras se arremolinaron sobre el complejo de los Vengadores.

-Nos veremos pronto, compañeros- les dijo Thor.

-Pero que sea por unas buenas noticias por una vez- le dijo Tony a su vez.

Y, con una sonrisa, ese dios rubio, junto con su hermano, acabaron desapareciendo, dejándoles un bonito dibujo sobre el césped de la entrada.

-Dios. Lo sabían todo- comentó Steve, llevándose una mano al rostro, completamente sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-Bueno...tampoco es que sea algo tan grave- comentó Tony, mirando el cielo.

-¿Qué no?- le dijo Steve, volviendo la vista hacía él.

-Todos saben ya que nosotros estamos en una relación. ¿Crees que ninguno ha sospechando que hacemos algo más que dormir cuando vamos al cuarto del otro?

Aquello solo sirvió para que Steve se sonrojara aún más.

Una cosa era que el grupo supiera que estaban en una relación, pero ni se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar que todos sospecharían lo que ambos hacían juntos por las noches, cuando compartían habitación.

-Y, hablando de lo que hacemos en nuestro cuarto...- comentó Tony, acercándose a este hasta dejar su mano sobre el pecho de Steve.-¿Por qué no volvemos a dentro y terminamos lo que habíamos empezado? El día de San Valentín aún no ha terminado.

-¿Qué? ¿Aun no has temido suficiente?- le soltó Steve sorprendido.

-¿Crees que solo con eso podría tener yo suficiente?- le dijo Tony, susurrándoselo, mientras lo miraba fijamente, haciendo que Steve sintiera la garganta repentinamente seca.-Además, tenemos que aprovechar que vuelvo a tener mi cuerpo normal.

-Echaré de menos esas suaves orejas- murmuró Rogers.

-Bueno...déjame trabajar un poco en ello y ya veremos lo que he podido hacer- afirmó Tony, envolviendo la cintura del capitán con una mano mientras lo conducía de nuevo al interior del complejo.-Ahora tenemos cosas más importante que hacer, ¿no te parece?

 **Fin del capitulo especial.**

 **Bueno...espero que todos aquellos que os hayáis pasado por aquí en este día tan señalado os haya gustado este pequeño especial de San Valentín, mezclado con un poco de humor, para endulzar este día.**

 **Esperaba que me saliera un poquito más largo, la verdad, pero, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Teniendo en cuenta que la ultima vez que hice un one-shot fue...ummmmm ¿cuando fue? Creo que cuando hice mi primera historia del The Hobbit. Sí, creo que ese fue el ultimo one-shot que hice, así que ha llovido un poco desde entonces y me he oxidado en ese respecto.**

 **Mis ideas ahora siempre se extienden para varios capítulos.**

 **Pero espero que la idea de un pequeño Tony rabbit torturando el cuerpo del Capitán América os haya gustado y divertido a un mismo tiempo, del mismo modo que me he divertido yo mientras lo escribía, imaginándome la cara que pondrían unos y otros o como reaccionaron Thor y Loki cuando entraron a esa sala y vieron las caras de Tony y Steve jadeando en el sofá, aún sin recuperarse del todo.**

 **Nos seguiremos leyendo en mis otras historias si así lo queréis y, como siempre, me despido de vosotros deseándoos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Disfrutad de este día y muchos besos y corazones. Bye!**


End file.
